inuthreesome
by luna1324
Summary: oneshot threesome inuyasha/shippo/kohaku


A/n: sorry to those of you who wanted a story out of this. If anyone is intrested they can use this for a tell me cause i would be intrested where you took this ;D i am still gonna try to make this into a plot but i won't post till i finish it.

All my love!  
-Luna

It was a beautiful Autumn day in feudal Japan. The sun was bright and the air was light and crisp. Leaves crunched beneath Inuyasha's bare feet as he and the rest of the group traveled along. A light breeze gently blew Shippo's bushy little tail. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today, especially Sango.  
Inuyasha noticed the big grin on Sango's face. He turned to her and said, "What are you so happy about, Sango?" Even though Inuyasha didn't mean to be rude, he just has that way about him. Everything he says or does seems just a little rougher than everyone else.

Sango, still smiling began to speak, but Kagome answered for her. "You know perfectly well why she's so happy, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Her little brother, Kohaku, is in the next town that we're going to. Isn't that right, Sango?" But again, before poor Sango could answer, Kagome kept talking. "I wish I could see Sota. He's a little pest, but I love him. It's really a shame that you don't get along with your brother, Inuyasha!"

Kagome kept babbling on, being her cheerful self, but no one really paid much attention. Sango was in her own world thinking about her brother. Inuyasha was just happy about the weather and the chance for a rest. Miroku drempt of the girls that lay in wait for him at the next town. But one person had a whole new reason to be happy.

As soon as Shippo heard the name "Kohaku", he instantly began remembering what a cute guy he was. He remembered how Kohaku's creamy white skin was dotted with freckles on his face that made him look so adorable. Shippo also thought about the boy's long, skinny legs and how great they looked. Would he possibly want to...? "Hey, try and keep up!" Inuyasha shouted. Shippo was so busy thinking about Kohaku that he had fallen behind the rest of the group. He quickly scampered ahead and rejoined them.

After a few hours of walking, the group arrived in the village just in time for lunch. Sango asked a group of old ladies if they knew Kohaku. They all perked up and one of them excitedly said, "Oh that little cutie! Yes, we know him! He's the town's new demon slayer! He's staying with the head of the village in that big house on the east side of town." She stretched out a bony finger indicating the direction. Sango thanked her and began leading the group that way.

"Ah, so Kohaku has shacked up with the head of the village, eh? Quite impressive - a page from my own book," Miroku noted.

InuYasha looked at him and said, "What's the matter, Miroku? Mad because he got there first?" The half-demon smiled as Miroku just looked at the ground and cast a slight glare toward InuYasha. "Well, I hope whoever is taking him in shows the same hospitality for us. I'm starting to get pretty hungry," InuYasha added.

The group finally got to the house the lady had spoke of. There was no mistaking that this was the right place. She said it was a big house and this one was the only two story one in the whole town, plus as far as houses go, this one was huge!

Sango eagerly rushed up to the front door and knocked. After a few seconds, an elderly man with a wrinkled face and a few thin strands of grey hair answered the door. He closely examined the group, wincing a few times as if his old eyes were playing tricks on him when he got to InuYasha. "Ahem...who are you?" he asked them.

Sango spoke up and said, "We're here to see Kohaku. He's my brother." As she spoke, she constantly shifted her body to try and block the old man's view of InuYasha since she could tell he might be uncomfortable by his presence.

"Brother?" the old man sounded more surprised by this than by the prospects of having a few half-demons standing right in front of him. "Master Kohaku is a demon slayer! I doubt any sister of his would be traveling with the likes of those," he said as he nodded toward InuYasha and Shippo.

"Those two? Oh they're harmless!" Sango said trying to use her girlish charms to influence him. After all, he may be old, but he's not dead. "I'm a demon slayer too. Hasn't he ever mentioned the village we grew up in - or me, Sango?"

"Sango?" the old man asked as he pushed his head forward to get a closer look. "Oh my! You are his sister, aren't you? The two of you have practically the same face! Please, come in," the old man offered as he stepped aside and held the door open for the group. As they came in, he added "Please excuse my rudeness earlier. I just wasn't expecting you."

"That's all right," Sango said. "Kohaku isn't expecting us either. We just happened to be nearby and I thought it would be nice to visit him. So, it's a surprise. So, um...where is he now?"

"Oh he's probably out back practicing. Follow me," the old man said as he turned around. He led them through the hallways of the house to a shoji paper door which he slid open to reveal a lush garden setting with flowers, trees, a small rock garden and Kohaku in the middle of it all. He had his back turned to the house and was practicing cutting logs with his weapon.

Sango stood there looking at him for a second before calling out to him. Shippo's eyes lit up as the boy spun around in disbelief to hear his sister's voice. "Sango!" Kohaku yelled. He ran toward his sister and gave her a huge hug. Much to Shippo's delight, Kohaku was wearing the same very short kimono that he remembered and the boy looked every bit as cute as he did the last time.

Just as Sango and Kohaku started to break their embrace, Shippo got an idea. He ran up to Kohaku and grabbed him around the leg. As he hugged the boy he said, "I missed you too, Kohaku!" The fox demon could feel the the smooth, soft thigh of Kohaku pressed up against his cheek. He squeezed a little harder, enjoying the moment. He could feel his heart pounding in his little chest as it was time to execute the final step of his plan. He looked up. It was as simple as that. And there it was. Kohaku's dick and balls were just hanging there for anyone to enjoy. His dick was soft and circumcised. It rested atop of two rather large balls and there wasn't much hair at all.

Shippo was mesmerized by the sight. He realized that maybe he had been holding on just a little too long and squeezing just a little too tight when Kohaku said, "Hey there Shippo... Uh, I missed you too and all, but I'm gonna' need that leg back." Shippo quickly let go and stepped back. Did Kohaku know what he was up to? Did he realize that he was exposed to Shippo? Did he even care? The fox demon looked up at Kohaku. He just smiled back down at him cheerfully.

As the day progressed, Sango and Kohaku stayed close to one another catching up on what has been happening to each of them and sharing tales of demon slaying. Shippo kept thinking of things to say just so he could interject himself into the conversation. He was also busy trying to think of a way that he could get himself alone with Kohaku.

Then it was time for dinner. Everyone gathered around a huge table as the owner of the house introduced himself to his guests. "Any friend of Kohaku is welcomed in my home. Please eat as much as you like and feel free to stay here for the night."

After quite a hearty meal, everyone was assigned to their own room except for Shippo. He then asked, "Uh, what about me? Where should I sleep?"

The master of the house said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about you. Hmm...let's see. Well, I'm afraid all the rooms are full. Perhaps you could share with one of your friends."

Kohaku overheard what was going on, so he spoke up. "He can sleep in my room!" Kohaku realized that Shippo had tried to get his attention earlier. It was probably tough being around people who were older than him all the time.

Kohaku led Shippo to their room. The whole time Shippo was practically drooling over the boy's beautiful legs. He even caught a glimpse of his bare ass as they rounded a corner pretty quickly and Kohaku's short kimono flew up.

"Here it is," Kohaku said with a smile as he slid back the door to reveal a humble little room. "It's not much, but it's my home for now." They both entered the room and Kohaku sat down with his legs spread slightly apart and knees tucked in toward his chest. Shippo sat across from him and almost fainted when he looked over and saw Kohaku's 3" soft dick sitting on top of his large balls. Kohaku just smiled like he had no clue that he was hanging out. "So, Shippo, what's up?"

Without thinking, Shippo answered, "Me!" as his 4" penis strained against the cloth of his pants. Then he said, "Uh, I mean..nothing. Nothing's up. Nothing at all. Uh..." He blushed as he tried to hide his hard on.

Kohaku grinned at Shippo and began to unroll their bedding for the night. "So, how have you and InuYasha been getting along?" he asked.

"Uh, just fine. We have lots of fun together...uh, killing demons and all," Shippo was still nervous but wanted to see Kohaku's dick again.

Kohaku just got finished with their bed as he began to take off his kimono. This beautiful boy was now standing completely naked in front of Shippo acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Shippo looked over his body from head to toe. It was completely flawless. His dime-sized nipples and small patch of black pubes contrasted against his milky white skin. Then Kohaku asked, "You're not going to sleep in that are you? It's pretty hot in here."

"I'll say!" Shippo said as his cheeks turned redder than his hair. "I mean uh, yeah. It's hot." He took off his shirt revealing his little chest and then got into the bed. Kohaku just chuckled and got in bed with Shippo.

The two boys lay side-by-side. Kohaku happily said, "You're crazy, Shippo. I like you!" He reached over and put an arm across Shippo's bare chest and he almost came in his pants. This was just too good to be true. Was Kohaku really that carefree of a guy? Or could he possibly...?

After a minute or two, Shippo said, "Y'know you're...I mean...it is pretty hot in here."

With a friendly chuckle, Kohaku said, "Well take off your pants, silly boy!" Shippo tentatively reached down and slid his pants off. He then tossed them out from under the covers. Shippo desperately raced to think of something to say next. Then Kohaku said, "do you ever jerk off?"

"Huh?" Shippo asked, once more almost having a heart attack.

"You know. Do you ever play with your dick?" Kohaku explained. "I do. It feels great. I try to do it at least once a day."

Shippo couldn't believe his little ears. Just this morning he was daydreaming about this boy. Now, they were laying in bed naked with each other talking about jerking off!

Then Shippo finally answered, "Uh, yeah. I like jerking off too."

"Great!" Kohaku shouted. He then jerked the cover off the bed and before Shippo could cover himself up, Kohaku looked over and said, "Hey, you've got a nice one!" Shippo looked at Kohaku's dick and saw that he was hard now too and it was about 5" long.

Kohaku reached down and began stroking his dick. "Mmm, this feels so good. You should do it too," Kohaku coaxed. Shippo just lay there with his mouth open in disbelief. "Go ahead," Kohaku added with a wink.

Shippo took his dick in his hand and began jerking off while staring at Kohaku's naked body. "Can I...would you mind if..." Shippo started to ask.

Kohaku took his hand off his dick and said, "Go ahead! I thought you'd never ask." Kohaku knew all along what Shippo really wanted. Shippo decided that rather than be embarrassed or shy that he would go for it. So he bent forward and began lapping at Kohaku's balls. The boy smiled and said, "Yeah, that feels awesome, Shippo!" The fox demon then took Kohaku's dick into his mouth and began sucking. Kohaku bucked his hips wildly before his penis erupted in Shippo's mouth.

Shippo kept sucking the boy's sweet cum down his throat as he swallowed it all. Kohaku pulled him off and rearranged himself so that he could suck Shippo's dick. He began sucking the boy's little dick and he came in just a few seconds. Kohaku chuckled and said, "Well that didn't take long, did it?"

Before the boys could really relax or clean up, the door slid open quickly and a shirtless InuYasha stepped into the room, his long white hair flowing behind him. "Hey! Exactly what's going on here?" he asked. He took a second to survey the scene and said, "well, well well..."

Shippo jumped up and began to plead, "InuYasha! It's not what you think! We were just..."

"Don't tell Sango," Kohaku interrupted.

"Hmm, she might like to know her little brother's a fag," InuYasha said.

"Please," Kohaku looked up. "I'll do anything. Just don't tell her."

"Anything?" InuYasha asked menacingly. "Well then," he lowered his pants revealing his 7" hard penis pointed straight up against his chizzled abs. "You have exactly 5 minutes to make me cum." InuYasha lay down on the floor, looked at the boys and raised his eyebrows and asked, "Well?"

Kohaku slowly walked over to InuYasha, got on his knees and licked his dick all over. He managed to get the whole thing down his throat and then pulled it out, dripping wet. Then, the boy strattled InuYasha, grabbed his big cock and struggled to fit it up his tight little ass. InuYasha was shocked. He was really just expecting a handjob, a blowjob at most...but this?

It was all InuYasha could do to keep from cumming as his dick entered the boy and he could feel all of Kohaku's weight pressing down against his pelvis. Kohaku began working InuYasha's dick in and out of his ass as InuYasha looked over at Shippo and said, "Hey, get over here. You're in just as much trouble as he is."

Shippo was scared - scared for both Kohaku and what may happen to himself. He walked over to InuYasha. InuYasha picked the boy up and sat him on his chest, facing Kohaku. He spread the boy's ass cheeks apart until he could see his pink little pucker. He then grabbed Shippo by the hips and pulled him up to his face. InuYasha stuck his tongue in Shippo's asshole and began swirling it around. Shippo began to howl with pelasure.

It wasn't long before InuYasha shot his hot, sticky load up Kohaku's ass. He then removed his tongue from Shippo's hole and stuck two of his fingers all the way up there. Without warning, Shippo yelped as he came all over Kohaku and InuYasha both.

Kohaku and Shippo both stood up. InuYasha said, "Now clean this up." Kohaku turned as if to go get something to wipe up the mess with. InuYasha said, "No. With your tongue." Kohaku turned back around, knelt down and began licking up InuYasha's cum and then up to his stomach and chest to lick up Shippo's cum.

InuYasha stood up and put on his pants. He started walking toward the door and turned around and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell Sango how much you like my cock." He took another step toward the door and then added, "Oh, and I think we'll be staying here another day or two."  



End file.
